


Home

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Just some soft, predebut morning HyungHyuk.





	Home

“Morning” Hyungwon mutters sleepily, slipping into Minhyuk’s twin bed, long arms wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist and cold, dry lips mouthing on the exposed skin of his back, above the neck of his sleeveless shirt.

“Wonnie?” Minhyuk turns around to face him, still more asleep than awake and takes a glimpse at the alarm clock on his nightstand. A little after eight, meaning his brother is off to school and his parents at work. Meaning Hyungwon got up to pee and sneaked into Minhyuk’s bed to sleep some more afterwards.

“Minhyukkie” Hyungwon smiles in the crook of his neck, reattaching himself on Minhyuk, as close as he can. He lets out a small breath and shuts his eyes and Minhyuk knows he’ll soon be snoring lightly.

It’s hard to fall asleep again though. With Hyungwon so close to him and those newly blooming feelings inside his chest, Minhyuk can’t make himself close his eyes to get a few more hours of rest. He lifts his arm, the one that isn’t trapped underneath Hyungwon’s neck, and caresses the younger’s cheeks, Hyungwon leaning into his touch like a kitten.

He always loved the familiarity between them, the shared affection and the touchiness. Hyungwon never shied out of it and Minhyuk was always more than happy to provide. And now something had changed but at the same time everything was completely the same.

Something had changed because last Friday Hyungwon kissed him in an empty practice room. Drenched in sweat and exhausted almost to the point of passing out, Minhyuk had declared he’s gonna give up, go work at the family business like he was supposed to be doing already. And Hyungwon had came up to him, took Minhyuk’s hands gently into his own and told him that “No, hyung, you can’t give up, because you’ve promised we’ll debut together.” And when Minhyuk had started tearing up, ugly sniffing, Hyungwon had leaned down to press their lips together.

And they kissed on their way back home and they kissed after brushing their teeth for the night and they kissed the next morning too, and all the days after.

And everything was the same because nothing in their routine had changed. Minhyuk still dragged Hyungwon out of his own bed every morning and cuddled him when they watched movies. And Hyungwon still helped Minhyuk’s mum with cooking and made small talk with his dad and sat down with his little brother to do homework. And he held Minhyuk’s hand when they returned from the company at cold nights and bought them ice cream at warm mornings.

Hyungwon has been living with them for only a year and a half, but Minhyuk can’t imagine the house without him. He has his own set of keys and his favorite mug. He has two sets of pajamas even if he still steals Minhyuk’s clothes to sleep in. He has his own shelf of towels and toiletry in the bathroom even. He has everyone’s love, but maybe a little more of Minhyuk’s.

Hyungwon was always easy. Easy-going, enjoying the company of Minhyuk’s friends and finding acquaintances in the company right away. Easy to amuse, laughing at every little joke until he run out of breath and had to hold Minhyuk to keep standing upright. Easy to please, happy with the little things and always thankful for everything, from his parents supporting him to the Lee family taking him in. And Minhyuk found out he was easy to love too, so much. Hyungwon wore his heart on his sleeve, his eyes gentle and genuine, his laugh bubbly, his arms seeking the comfort of Minhyuk’s frame ever so often.

Minhyuk presses a kiss on the crown of Hyungwon’s hair, smells his own shampoo and the subtle smell of generic soap. Hyungwon smiles in his sleep and Minhyuk wants to kiss him again, countless questions swimming in his head. He’s gonna save them up for later, ask them over a bowl of milk and cereal with Hyungwon’s long legs touching his toes under the table. They deserve a bit more of rest, spending every night practicing at the company rooms until so late that they are not seeing Minhyuk’s parents on the weekdays anymore.

“Can’t sleep?” Hyungwon mumbles, nuzzling on the soft, warm skin of Minhyuk’s collarbones with his nose. “You should sleep.” He sounds so tired that Minhyuk wants to cradle him in his arms and pet his hair until noon. But they can’t afford to sleep in that much.

“Don’t worry” Minhyuk assures him, “I’ll make a coffee or something and if I’m tired I can nap before we leave.” He runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s stray strands that have gotten so long.

Hyungwon just presses into him, in a wordless way of asking him to not go. And Minhyuk remembers that Hyungwon started sleeping with him because he had nightmares when he first came to Seoul and because Minhyuk, with some soft words and gentle touches could calm him down in the middle of the night. And the nightmares were eventually gone, but Hyungwon stayed there, a regular visitor of Minhyuk’s bed.

“What are you thinking?” Hyungwon’s voice is soft, muffled, laced with a tint of worry. “Is something wrong?”

Hyungwon opens his eyes to look at him drowsily, lifting his head slowly.

Minhyuk smiles at how soft he looks, disheveled from sleep and still so, so beautiful.

Hyungwon smiles back at him, smiles with both his lips and his eyes and that time Minhyuk can’t help kissing him.

A simple question almost escapes from his lips, a plain “are we boyfriends?” it itches him to know, be sure if Hyungwon reciprocates his own feelings. But he decided he has to wait, at least until breakfast, when Hyungwon will be awake enough for this.

“Do you think they will let us sleep together when we debut?” He asks instead and Hyungwon giggles, open-mouthed but so quietly at the same time.

“Maybe.” Hyungwon answers, getting on top of him to kiss him back.

“We have to find out” Minhyuk exclaims, moments before he tickles Hyungwon and watches him erupt into a fit of sleepy laughter.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
